Timelines - Odessa 2012-2014
The following is a rough sequence of events and timeline for the 2012-2014 conflict in Odessa. Sequence of events * October 2012: ''' J12 forces invade Odessa. Tchvonian forces fight to defend the city. * The Vice Union embassy in Odessa is attacked. Vice Union forces deploy to the city in retalliation. * ATLAS reconnaissance teams deploy to Odessa. * Vice Union and Tchvonian forces begin to fight eachother. * GSAF forces drop supplies to Tchvonian troops in the city. * Bastion Rejects join the conflict against Vice Union. * Vey Mercenaries deploy to Odessa. * The Tchvonian forces begin their 'final retreat' from Odessa. * Vice Union forces in the city begin reprisals against Tchvonian collaborators and holdouts. * Towerlight deploy forces to combat Vice Union. * VDI forces deploy to the city to fight Vice Union. * Raven Company, COTEP, ODQ, and Kabas deploy to Odessa. * Tchvonian forces return to the city. * Grey Storm deploy a small number of troops to fight against J12 and Vice Union. * '''April 2013: Towerlight forces surround the Vice Union headquarters in Odessa's city centre. Besieged Vice Union forces detonate a massive dirty bomb that levels the heart of the city and causes widespread contamination. Towerlight forces withdraw, leaving only medical personnel behind to assist the wounded. * Tchvonian forces withdraw (again) but deploy commandos to scour the ruins. * FloundCo begin providing aid to the citizens of Odessa. * USEC deploy to provide assistance to Tchvonian forces. * ODQ forces withdraw from Odessa. * SIS deploy to Odessa. * Vice Union forces scatter and go to ground as the union faces a leadership crisis. * LAD allies with J12 and deploys troops to the city. * WACO deploy forces to Odessa. * Vice Union reform and return to Odssa. An alliance with the TPRoT and Towerlight is formed, and the three groups begin to fight VDI. * VDI withdraw from Odessa. * Task Force Zulu forces are deployed to Odessa. * Dartmouth Ventures deploy troops to Odessa. * Towerlight's medical personnel are evacuated by Tchvonian forces. * Tchvonian forces withdraw from the city (a third time) * ATLAS step up involvement in Odessa. * Remaining Vice Union and Grey Storm forces withdraw from the city. * Other groups withdraw leaving the city mostly abandoned. * February 2014: Western Route rebels begin entering the city of Odessa. * Towerlight forces continue operations in and Around Odessa. * Tchvonian forces withdraw from the city (a fourth time) * ICUU commandos are deployed to Odessa. * Western Route reinforcements arrive in Odessa. * PMA forces begin fighting Western Route troops in and around Odessa. * '''May 2014: '''The SSR stage an amphibious invasion of the city, encircling Odessa and cutting off Western Route forces. * Tchvonian holdouts left in the city ally with SSR forces against the Western Route. * Western Route forces are gradually wiped out or forced to surrender by joint Tchvonian-SSR forces. * The Western Route surrender. * SSR forces begin rebuilding the city of Odessa. The conflict is over. Category:Lore Category:Timelines Category:Conflicts